I'll Be Your Lover Tonight
by SlySilverWolf
Summary: He had failed to save her... He had only left her side for one day. He no longer had anything to live for. Yaoi, character death, songfic.


Whoa, Whoa

_**Whoa, Whoa,  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Venga boys are back in town.  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Whoa, Whoa…**_

How in the world had this happened…? She had been in situations much worse, when Nero barely got to her in time to save her. Kyrie was never strong; Nero felt that it was his responsibility to protect her, since Credo had died. To protect her was his drive, his only reason for living: Kyrie, the love of his life, the woman he swore he would protect. And yet… He had failed this time.

He was out for one day. One measly day, he was gone, away from her. He thought she would be safe at her home, and since things had calmed down since the savior incident, hardly any demons were seen in or around Fortuna. Nero was glad for that; he didn't have to worry so much about possibilities of the town being attacked again. Unfortunately, he had let his guard down far too much in the end, causing him so much grief he had nowhere else to turn to…

_Nero took out the spare key Kyrie had given him for when he returned to Fortuna. He didn't have to go very far away to complete this particular job, but it was half a day's motorcycle ride and back. Finally finding the key, he looked at the doorknob, to find that the door was already opened… His heart stopped beating, it seemed, as he pushed the door open, calling out for Kyrie. "Hello, anybody home? Kyrie…?" When no one answered, he frantically searched around the living room, the kitchen, and then… He had wandered into Kyrie's room. The door was already slightly ajar, and instantly Nero panicked, though he hoped that Kyrie was simply out and her house had only been broken into. He wasted no time in bursting in, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, his breath catching in his throat at the scene that lay before him._

_Blood was everywhere. Painted on the walls, soaking the bed sheets, and staining Kyrie's beautiful white dress. He couldn't stop the tears from forming, nor from falling as he desperately crouched down to brush the dampened, bloodied hair out of her still open eyes. She was scared, so scared, when she had been attacked… Her eyes almost popping out, Nero knew he couldn't take it. A sob escaped his aching throat as he closed his lover's eyes, his own traveling down to the large hole in her torso, then back up to the slit in her neck. He was wrong in thinking that she was weak; Kyrie was strong. She didn't die instantly after being stabbed all the way through… In the end, the demon had to slit her throat to ensure her death._

_Loud cries were heard throughout the night, Nero clutching to the woman's immobile body, his tears attempting to clean the red mess before him. He had no more reason to live, no one to go to, but…_

Three days passed since Nero returned to Fortuna. His grief never disappeared; if anything, he didn't think he could ever move on. He would always regret that he hadn't been able to protect Kyrie, the only person who mattered to him. Never could Nero find it in his soul to forgive himself. All he wanted was to forget… To be lost in something so strong that he could, if only for a moment, forget everything that ever happened and pretend only that something, that feeling was all that existed. He knew of the little control he had over his brooding feelings, but for some reason, as much as he wanted to die and return to his love in the after life, he couldn't bring himself to do it. In his heart, Nero knew that Kyrie wouldn't want him to do such a thing; even if he felt that he couldn't, he would try to live on, for her sake. He knew her well enough to know what she would want of him. If only he could find some way to truly fulfill her wishes…

At least he had given her a proper buriel in a cemetary not far from the opera house. A few townspeople, along with himself, attended the semi-funeral, leaving flowers on her grave and saying their prayers. Nero almost wanted to thank them, but he was much too consumed by his grief, hardly even noticing their presence. He stayed there for a while, long after the rest of the attendees had gone home, and then decided that he _needed_ to leave. Never again would he return to Fortuna… Never.

His motorcycle ran out of gas just as he was nearing his intended destination. He slowed down, then stopped completely, disposing of the bike a block or so away. It wouldn't take him long to reach the double doors anyway.

"…Kid?"

It wasn't raining outside, so what on Earth could be that clear, liquid substance running down the younger man's face? Dante stayed put in his chair, though he brought his feet down from the desk to set on the ground as he further examined the boy. His hair was covering his eyes, he looked breathless, and there were… tears running down his face. "That's out of character, kid," he commented, attempting to smile and lighten the his guest's depressing mood.

_**If you're alone and you need a friend,  
Someone to make you forget your problems,  
Just come along, baby take my hand,  
I'll be your lover tonight.**_

Dante stood up, walking towards the trembling boy. "You doin' okay, kid? You're shaking real ba—" The older demon hunter was actually taken by a bit of surprise when the kid roughly pushed him backwards with his Devil Bringer. He wanted to ask what was wrong with the boy, but by the bright glow of his demonic arm, he could already guess. Feeling his back hit the nearest wall, he remained silent, the kid's hands gripping tightly to his collar. "Whoa, now, calm down, kid." He tensed a bit, realizing that the kid was shaking because he was still crying. He felt awkward and as if he was in the middle of something he shouldn't be involved with, but all thoughts were soon wiped from his mind when he felt the kid harshly bring their lips together, biting down on the elder's bottom lip until he opened his mouth to protest, swallowing the older man's words with his tongue as it claimed his mouth.

Dante knew that he wouldn't last long in this situation. Occasionally, he would find one or two men less masculine than himself attractive, including Nero, but he had never given the thought of doing anything with any of them. He knew that Nero was very much in love with that girl, Kyrie; he also knew, or thought, that he wasn't gay—at least not completely—but the kid's dominating tongue soon caused him to stop thinking and groan softly, subconsciously pulling Nero closer to him as he tried to fight back with his own tongue. The two remained connected by the mouth for a while until both needed air. Dante would have continued on his own, whether the kid intended it to go farther than kissing or not, until he felt Nero's body once more trembling against his own, the tears seemingly unable to stop.

He pulled back a little, forcing the younger man to face him, though he regretted it, feeling immensely awkward at the sight. Something in him compelled Dante to rub his thumb against the other's face, gently pushing the overflowing tears away, followed by his slightly chapped lips. "D-Dante, she… She's… Kyrie's dead," Nero choked out. He couldn't stand it anymore. He was tired of feeling weak and helpless, of crying and rendering himself vulnerable, especially in front of the older man. He looked up, just barely, though still not meeting Dante's eyes. "Just one night… Just this once, please." He closed his eyes shut tight, burying his face in Dante's strong neck to hide his pitiful pleading. "Just this once, let me forget. I can't… I…" Nero felt a warm finger pushing his face up, and he had to force another sob back down his throat when he felt Dante's tongue delve deep into his mouth. He gave in at once, wanting to drown out the bad and get lost in this newfound heated passion, forgetting all that he once knew.

"It's okay, Nero," whispered Dante, as he carried the fragile boy upstairs to give them at least some privacy from prying eyes (mainly Trish and Lady). He felt so bad for the boy, that not only could he not refuse, but he found himself _wanting_ to help Nero. Even if he was only being used as a tool to help the kid move on, even if this all lead to meaningless sex and awkward confrontations afterward, Dante just wanted to protect Nero. He wanted to soothe him, to make all of his problems fade away. After seeing the boy in such a weakened state, he felt that he didn't want to help him; he _needed_ to help him.

_**Whoa, whoa,  
This is what I wanna do,  
Whoa whoa,  
Let's have some fun.  
Whoa, whoa,  
One on one, just me and you,  
Whoa whoa.**_

Nero made sure to keep Dante's mouth on his own, drinking in his taste as he felt the older man shoving his coat off, then slowly unzipping his hoodie. _Yes_, he thought. _Yes, go slow, make this last as long as…_ "Ahh!" His cry was hushed by Dante's mouth once more covering his own as he felt his member twitch ever so slightly as the older man's hands ran up his taut stomach, stopping to tease, tug, and rub at his reddening nipples. "Nngh…" The kid whimpered when Dante pulled away from his face, swiftly pulling him back down. He was afraid he would get distracted by his thoughts again, unless Dante's mouth kept working on distracting him.

The older man chuckled, pulling away just a little, a smirk almost passing on his lips when he saw the kid's familiar angry glare. "Chill out, kid, I gotta save some saliva for later." He winked, and enjoyed the light blush that graced Nero's cheeks.

"Just keep me occupied," he barely murmured, his eyes closing as he felt strong hands glide up and down his chest, arching into the devil hunter's touch. Dante kept rubbing his hands all over the boy's body, eagerly dipping his head down to bite and lick the previously innocent and untouched skin of Nero's neck. It took all the control he had to continue going slow, with Nero's moans and anticipation almost driving him over the edge. He continued licking and biting at the pale skin, taking immense joy in the boy's sudden yelp when his tongue teased around one of his nipples, then flicked over it very lightly before he bit down hard on it. Dante felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins when he noticed that the boy was hardly able to control his light thrusting against the older man's abs, as he continued to assault Nero's nipples until they were swollen and sore.

Nero shivered, his left hand urgently tangling itself into Dante's snow white hair, his Devil Bringer tearing up the sheets on the bed. Taking note of this, the elder demon hunter sat up a little, glaring at the kid. "I hope you've got money to pay for new ones," he said, pointing towards the sheets. Nero growled, shoving Dante's head back down to his abdomen. A quiet laugh followed, as Dante took the kid's demon arm and set it on his shoulder. "I won't feel it kid. 'Sides, I like it when things get a lil' rough." Nero made an annoyed sound, the claws of his demonic arm digging into Dante's shoulder as the older man swirled his tongue around the boy's bellybutton before gently poking his tongue in it. Pulling down Nero's jeans, Dante moved back up for another kiss, loving the hot, wetness of Nero's tongue on his own. He leaned down to suck hard on the kid's neck, Nero's panting and mews of pleasure turning him on all the more. Pulling back, he was satisfied to see a purple bruise mark, though he knew it would probably disappear before they were even able to finish.

_**Boom, boom, boom, boom,  
I want you in my room,  
Let's spend the night together,  
from now until forever.  
Boom, boom, boom, boom,  
I wanna double boom,  
Let's spend the night together,  
together in my room.**_

Dante licked his lips at Nero's almost fully erect cock, dripping with precum and awaiting his mouth. Just as he was about to take the boy fully in his mouth, Nero pulled him back up, tugging his coat off and nearly ripping the buckles of his shirt off. "Too much clothing, old man." He went to undo Dante's pants, but the elder man stopped him.

"Don't move too fast, kid. We gotta save that for later." Satisfied that the kid had albeit hesitantly stopped his search for the goods, along with that adorable pout on those rosy red lips, Dante returned to Nero's nether region. He stared at it, almost mesmerized, until he had to lick his lips again. Just looking at Nero's erection made his mouth go dry; but, knowing the boy wanted to forget as long as he could, Dante decided to slowly torture the boy.

His fingers traced over the length of Nero's member very gently, close enough so that the boy could only feel a ghosted presence of them. He then licked from the underside up, slowly, somewhat liking the bitter taste of Nero. "Aah, Dante!" _It feels so good…_ He continued to slowly lick up and down Nero's pulsing member, coating it with a thin layer of spit while he moved a hand up to fondle the boy's balls. Nero let out a loud grunt, causing Dante to have to hold his hips down with his other hand. He continued massaging Nero's balls while placing quick, butterfly kisses up the boy's length, flicking the tip of his head with his tongue before covering it with his mouth. Nero sat up with a gasp, his human hand nearly pulling the hair out of Dante's scalp and his Devil Bringer digging deep holes within the older man's shoulder. He panted heavily, unable to stand all this teasing, trying to force Dante to take his full length in his mouth. The devil hunter's head held strong against Nero's persistent left hand, continuing to lick around the head and then sucking on it. "Anngh, Dante… M-more…"

The devil hunter obliged, unable to continue teasing the boy at such a lethargic pace. He took Nero fully into his mouth, not even gagging as it hit the back of his throat; the noises the kid were making clouded his thoughts, and his only focus at the moment was to suck Nero off like there's no tomorrow. He swirled his tongue around the boy's length, sucking on his cock as if it were a lollipop or popsicle. Nero had also lost control, as he had long since started thrusting into Dante's mouth, loving the heat and succulence of the older man consuming his length. He wanted it to last longer, but he knew he couldn't handle much more of it. "Dante… Aah…" The man seemed to be ignoring Nero's barely comprehensible speech, so the boy roughly pulled him up by his dampening hair, nearly cumming when his length rubbed against Dante's hardened abs. The older man's eyes were hardly open, and they closed completely when Nero forced their mouths together.

The kid could barely even comprehend or recall that Dante had flipped them so that he was now straddling the older man. All curiosity of how they had switched positions immediately vanished when Nero felt Dante's hand running up his torso, giving him shivers, and he moaned when fingers were pushed into his mouth. The elder half-demon groaned at the vibrations that Nero's sounds sent throughout his entire body, beginning to lightly thrust against the younger devil hunter. Unable to wait any longer, he figured that his fingers were lubricated enough, as he pulled them out somewhat relucantly from Nero's sensuous mouth.

He knew that he was lost now; lost in this strange, new feeling of passion. He hadn't had a single thought about the horrible events that happened a few days before he came to Devil May Cry. He never would have imagined himself in this type of position with Dante, of all people, but the way the man accepted his wishes, the way his rough hands moved on his body had left him completely breathless and incomprehensible. In this current situation, all Nero felt was a burning desire within him that he needed to fulfill, but at the same time, he wanted it to never end. If only he could stay lost in this fervor, to forever feel only what he felt now, and to wipe all other memories of the past clean from his slate.

The kid couldn't even fully understand this unfamiliar sensation, but soon enough his mind stopped working altogether when Dante slowly stuck his middle finger up Nero's tight hole. He gasped, his demonic hand drawing blood from the well-sculpted chest of Dante, his body trying dreadfully to shove the intruding finger back out. He almost wanted it to stop, were it not for his fear of remembering and having a break down far worse than what he had experienced back in Fortuna. He forced himself to calm down, silently reminding his body that it would heal in due time. After all, Nero had had far worse injuries than something stuck up his arse.

Feeling the older man's finger start to move inside of him, he tensed immediately, the finger continuing to move further up his anus. He growled, his Devil Bringer clawing at the elder hunter's chest. Sensing his discomfort, Dante pulled the kid down with his free hand, sticking his tongue in the kid's mouth before moving his hand back down to stroke softly at Nero's member. The boy relaxed a little, allowing Dante a tad bit more freedom to move his finger. After a couple of minutes, he added another, continuing to distract the kid with his mouth and other hand. Soon enough the kid was relaxed enough for him to insert a third finger, very easily, and quickly ending his search for the small bulb that was Nero's prostate. The boy arched, taking in a sharp breath, his cock twitching against Dante's hand. At this point Nero was already riding Dante's fingers, almost causing Dante to lose complete control and switch their positions to take the kid hard and fast.

Luckily, he had removed his fingers before the kid got too excited, and set the tip of his own throbbing arousal at Nero's hole. The kid nearly slammed down on him, though he regretted it, for Dante's cock was a lot longer than his three fingers. He winced, then came to notice that he was still on top. Timidly, he asked, "Aren't I… supposed to be on bottom for this?" The elder devil hunter chuckled, a roguish and lustful look in his icy blue eyes.

"I want you to ride me, kid."_**  
**_  
_**Whoa, whoa,  
Every party day or night.  
Whoa, whoa,  
Venga boys are back in town.  
Whoa, whoa.**_

"Ride me hard." Nero gathered all the remnants of control he had left to will himself not to ride Dante fast and hard. As much as he wanted to, he wanted to get back at the older man for teasing him earlier. He slid down farther until he felt Dante's balls against his arse. Giving out a loud, pleasurable moan, his eyelids slid shut as he slowly lifted himself back up, then back down again. The pace was agonizing Dante; he wanted to grab ahold of those nice, hard hips and slam the kid back down. But this was the kid's show, and he'd let him go about it his way… This time. Fortunately, Nero had picked up the pace quite a bit, and was soon slamming hard onto the demon slayer, panting and calling out Dante's name.

He couldn't handle it anymore; Dante grabbed Nero's hips in a vice grip, thrusting as well as helping the kid to slam down even harder. He rammed into Nero's anus, the boy leaning over him now, his teeth biting on the elder hunter's crimson stained skin, then finding their way to his mouth, crushing their lips together, their tongues battling for dominance. Since the kid was becoming exhausted rather quickly, Dante slowed down very slightly, pushing the kid onto his back and lifting one of his legs to set down on his shoulder.

The younger man cried out, his human hand finding its way to his own aching erection, stroking as fast as he could. Dante had hit a spot inside of him that made the heat in his core grow even hotter, and he needed the older man now more than ever. "Mmm, Dante," he gasped out, his eyes closed as he took in all that the man was giving him. He soon felt his core tighten up, signaling his coming ejaculation. "Dante, I'm… close…" He barely got the words out just seconds before he screamed Dante's name, his cheeks clenching against Dante's member, spilling his cum all over his stomach, chest, and even reaching Dante's face. Though his vision blurred, the sight of Dante with Nero's own cum on his face was very arousing.

Dante soon followed, his own member giving Nero's hot spot one last hard thrust before his seed spilled into the kid's arse. He collapsed, not particularly caring that he could be crushing the already worn out kid. He could feel his body trembling against the younger man's own shaking body, both unused to such a mind-blowing ending. Rolling onto his side to give the kid some breathing room, he kept his head on Nero's chest, the rise and fall of it along with Nero's heartbeat calming him. "Hey, kid." _Hope he's not asleep._

To his delight and fear, the kid was still awake. A lazy eye opened to peer down at the older man, questioning what he wanted to say. "I gotta say. I've never had sex _this_ good before." He smirked at Nero's pink cheeks as the kid gave a huff. At least he had attempted to lighten the mood, right? Either way, the kid didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon, so Dante took advantage of their time and allowed himself to fall asleep comfortably against the kid's chest.

_**This is what I wanna do,  
Whoa, whoa,  
Let's have some fun.  
Whoa, whoa ,  
One on one, just me and you,  
Whoa, whoa.**_

Dante rolled over, nearly falling off of the bed, his eyes still heavy and filled with sleep. A large yawn escaped his mouth as he sat up, scratching his head. He still felt extremely tired, and somewhat dirty. Shrugging it off, he scratched his chin, remembering the strange dream he had the previous night. The kid wasn't still in bed with him, so he figured he either took off, or it was just what he thought: a dream.

_And a damn good dream it was_, he thought, grinning as he stood up to stretch. _May as well take a shower. Looks like I did a load on the bed sheets._ Chuckling, he picked up his clothes—why were there tears in his shirt?!—and headed to the bathroom across the hall.

He would have taken a nice, long, hot shower, of course, if it weren't for the person already in there taking one. _Wait…_ "Then it wasn't a dream," he muttered distractedly, rubbing his stubble and bringing his eyes to the door as the water shut off. An evil idea popped into his head as he barged into the bathroom, feigning that he had just woken up. "Oh, hey kid," he said casually, fighting back a smirk when the kid blushed, covering his private area with a small towel.

"Get out, old man! I'm not done yet!" Dante frowned, but was very relieved that the kid was acting much like his old self. "I'm hurt! We have a hot, passion-filled night of wild sex, and you won't even let me see you naked. Tell me, kid, were you planning to leave after this?" Though he had meant to make a joke out of the kid's words, his face had turned serious, leaving Nero feeling very uncomfortable. He sighed, wrapping the towel around his waist so he wouldn't have to continue holding it over his lower area.

"I'm not sure," he said, refusing to make eye contact with the older man. "I mean, it's not that I disliked last night, but…" _I'm confused. _Nero felt strange. He had thought that as soon as he woke up, his grief would hit him at full force, and he'd go back to being a rash, nervous wreck once more. But when he awoke, all he felt was warmth—partially from Dante's body, and partially because the older man had graciously allowed him to use him as a tool to forget his problems. Was he really _just_ a good guy to him? Nero couldn't figure it out. "I'm sorry." His head lowered; he assumed he would be thrown out for being such a jackass to the older man.

He was quite astonished when he felt Dante give him a one-armed hug, nuzzling his nose into the younger male's still damp hair. "What the hell, old man?!" He almost growled at the older man's amused smirk. "Now you're sounding like the little punk I know. Feel better now, kid?" All Nero could do was give him an incredulous look. "What?"

"Aren't you gonna throw me out, or yell at me, or give me some sappy speech?!" Dante raised a brow at the change in the youth's attitude, giving him a pat on the head before he headed towards the shower.

"But that'd be out of character. Me giving a sappy speech? What the hell's going on in that noggin' of yours?" He gave Nero a small smile, stepping into the tub and giving a heavy sigh, the warm water easing the tension in his chest. "I'm not throwing you out, kid. It's up to you whether you want to stay or not."

Nero had assumed that he would never feel a pain in his chest such as this. He felt so guilty and confused. He didn't know where to go, or who to turn to. All he had now was Dante, and he wasn't sure anymore about how Dante would react if he needed comforting.

He exhaled deeply, picking up his clothes and heading into the bedroom to change. He had a lot of things on his mind that he needed to work out._**  
**_  
_**Boom, boom, boom, boom,  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together,  
From now until forever.  
Boom, boom, boom, boom,  
I wanna double boom,  
Let's spend the night together,  
Together in my room.**_

Stepping out of the bathroom in only his red, leather pants with a towel around his neck, Dante felt content. All the strain on his muscles had vanished, and he had a pretty good idea of how things were about to go down in Devil May Cry. He figured he'd let the kid stay with him for as long as he needed. He already assumed that Nero no longer had any 'family' or 'friends' to go back to in Fortuna.

Thinking of Fortuna caused a certain thought to pass through his head… But before he could voice it, he walked downstairs to see the kid sitting on the couch, reading through one of his motorcycle magazines. _Still here, I see._ The kid sent him an annoyed glare, though he wasn't aware that he had actually voiced his thoughts. Curious, he asked the question plaguing his mind as soon as he got out of the shower. "Didn't you bring any luggage, kid?"

Nero scoffed at the overused nickname, but shook his head. "I was in a hurry, as you saw yesterda—" He gasped, fear passing through him when he felt the older man pull him up from the couch by the collar. "You idiot! You left Yamato there?!"

_Oh, shit…_ Nero's face read his exact thoughts. He grunted when the man shoved him out the doors, thinking he was being kicked out, as he expected to be. But instead of turning his head to see doors slam shut in his face, he saw Dante closing the door behind them while still shoving the boy forward. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"

"We're going to go back and get it before someone else does." Nero's eyes widened and he felt that familiar pang in his chest. "No, we can't go! I can't…"

Dante sighed, forcing himself to calm down and pulled the kid's back to him in a quick embrace. "Chill, kid. It'll be quick. 'Sides, you can't keep everything hidden forever." He released Nero, tugging at his Devil Bringer to lead him to his own bike and signaling for him to get on behind him. When the kid didn't comply, he sighed. "Think of it as punishment for acting so rashly you left behind something very important and very powerfu—"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Nero hopped on, wrapping his arms tightly around Dante's middle. He wasn't sure how things would go when they arrived in Fortuna. He didn't want to think about it, but much to his dismay, Dante was right for once. He couldn't keep everything bottled up inside of him forever. _Well, _he thought, _Might as well visit her grave…_ He let out a shaky breath, his grip tightening around Dante for reassurance.

_**Boom, boom, boom, boom,  
I want you in my room,  
Let's spend the night together,  
From now until forever.  
Boom, boom, boom, boom,  
I wanna double boom,  
Let's spend the night together,  
Together in my room.**_

At last, they had reached Fortuna. It didn't take long to retrieve Yamato, as well as Blue Rose and Red Queen. Though Nero was very hesitant, he tugged cutely at Dante's sleeve when the older man got back on the motorcycle. "Can we…" Feeling a lump form in his throat, he bit his lip, unable to finish his request. Dante pat him on the shoulder, his answer understood by the younger devil hunter. Nero swung his leg over, this time his grip very loose. "Think you can manage giving me directions?" Nodding into the older man's shoulder blade, the two took off to their next destination.

Almost uncharacteristically, Dante had stopped and picked up lilacs for Nero to put on Kyrie's grave. Upon reaching the cemetary, he saw how devoted the kid was; though it was very simple, he had obviously carved a gravestone on his own, using all the materials he had to make it look at least somewhat presentable. Many flowers, wilting and fresh, lay in front of it. The text read "Kyrie, the beautifully innocent blossom that Fortuna will never forget." The kid really did love this girl, and it almost pained Dante to see Nero taking it so hard.

Shaky hands almost dropped the flowers they held, were it not for the iron grip Nero's human hand held it with. He was only a couple more steps away from the grave, but he couldn't force his feet to move. He couldn't even feel the tears running down his face until Dante gave him a soft pat to encourage him. He swallowed back a sob, taking the last steps towards Kyrie's grave and setting the flowers down. He looked at the gravestone, vaguely recalling that he had made it himself. Then again, he didn't remember much since he had left Fortuna. He didn't want to come back at all; and if he had decided to come back, it would not have been so soon. He wiped the tears from his eyes, standing back up. He was done here.

But, as luck would have it, the tears kept flowing, and soon he could no longer force any sobs back down his throat. He turned, rushing into Dante's arms, holding onto the older man tightly and never wanting to let go. The warmth from that morning returned, and strengthened when Dante, albeit uneasily, ran a hand through Nero's hair before hugging the boy back. Nero still hated feeling fragile and helpless, but upon being in Dante's arms, he felt so safe, as if he were with the only person who could ever save him… Save him from himself and from his grief.

After a few moments, his grip slacked, and he simply thanked Dante with a curt nod, turning to walk back to the bike. "I'll drive home," he said, slowly bringing his face up to the sky. _I hope you can forgive me, Kyrie._ He smiled a little, feeling the elder demon hunter's warm torso connect with his own back. A bizarre fluttering passed through his formerly heavy heart, and he sighed, content, as the two made their way back to Devil May Cry.

He didn't know how long it would take, or how he could find ways to move on in life. But Nero did know that as long as Dante was by his side, he could forget all the bad things of the past and cherish the promising present.

_**Boom, boom, boom, boom,  
I want you in my room,  
Let's spend the night together.  
from now until forever.  
Boom, boom, boom, boom,  
I wanna double boom,  
Let's spend the night together,  
Together in my room.**_

--

End?? Yes, no, maybe so? What do you think? If I do continue this, I warn you now that it will be very long before I update again, lol.

Also, I had intended to end this differently—should I tell you how, or add it in another chapter, perhaps, if I should continue…?—I think I will wait.

Anyway, tell me what you think. This ended rather dramatically though I didn't intend it to.

R&R! 3


End file.
